The invention relates to a steam iron comprising: a soleplate; a heating element for heating the soleplate; a control circuit for controlling the temperature of the soleplate by activation of the heating element; a steam generator for generating steam, comprising a steam chamber which is thermally coupled to the soleplate, a water reservoir for holding the water to be evaporated, and a supply device for the controlled supply of water to be evaporated to the steam chamber; and means for activating the steam generator.
Such a steam iron is known from the International Publication (PCT) WO 96/23099. In steam irons of this type steam is generated by admitting an amount of water from the water reservoir to the steam chamber, where the water evaporates. The desired amount of steam can be adjusted by the user with the aid of the means for controlling the steam generator. The evaporation of the water in the steam chamber requires energy which is extracted from the soleplate to which the steam chamber is thermally coupled. The temperature decrease of the soleplate as a result of the steam production is compensated by the control circuit for controlling the temperature of the soleplate. However, such a control always lags behind the temperature decrease, which can sometimes be comparatively large and unexpected, for example when the user changes over from dry-ironing to steam-ironing or when the user gives a steam blast. As a result of this, the temperature of the soleplate, particularly in the case of a thin soleplate with a low thermal inertia, is subject to substantial temperature fluctuations.